


The Reasons I Call

by M14Mouse



Series: 100 Different Fandoms Challange [3]
Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Zeus kept in touch with McClane over the years.  Just to call him a dumbass.
Series: 100 Different Fandoms Challange [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906294
Kudos: 3





	The Reasons I Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

“So, I take it the explosion I saw was your doing?” Zeus said over the phone. 

“Not every explosion on tv is my fault.” McClane mumbled. 

He rolled his eyes. 

“That clearly avoiding the question.” 

“Listen, it wasn’t my fault.” 

“Okay.” 

There was moment of a silence. 

“It might have been the bad guys’ fault.” 

“Uh Huh.” 

“I might have something to do with it.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“In my defense, they put the bomb next to the fuel tank.”

“Uh huh.” 

“And one of my bullets may hit it.” 

“Of course, it did. Everyone alright?” 

“Yes, expect the bad guys.” 

“Good. Still a dumbass.” 

“Thanks for caring, Zeus.” 

“Not a problem.”

-DHDHDHDH-

“So, it’s final. The divorce.” McClane said over the phone with a heavy sigh. 

“The kids?” He asked. 

“With Holly, of course.”

“Now don’t be a dumbass and not talk to them and shit. Jack and Lucy love you too.” 

“Have you been talking to my kids?” 

“Yes, I can say that they like me better than they like you.” 

McClane started laughing. 

“Everyone likes you more than me.” 

“Of course.”

“Even Holly.” 

“Man, you tried,” He said. 

He could honestly say that McClane tried in his own weird way but some things weren’t meant to be. 

“Apparently not hard enough.” 

“You tried. I know you did try in your own fuck up way. Do you want me to come over?” 

“Nah. Why don’t I come over?” 

“Because you are a white man in Harlem. I don’t need to save your dumbass again. They still talk about you. Hey, Zeus, whatever happened that stupid white man with that sign. I just go I don’t know,” He explained.

“They still talk about that, huh?” McClane said with a chuckle. 

“Yes, they do.”

“Okay, you can come over but you’re paying.”

“So, not a long night, huh?” 

“Shut up.” 

He laughed. 

-DHDHDH- 

“So, hackers now?” He said amusedly. 

“I am getting to old for this shit, Zeus. It took me forever figure out my phone,” McClane mumbled. 

“I know. I helped you figured it out.” 

“I had to deal with hackers and terrorists. It was a bad fucking day. No one pays me enough for this crap.”

“And yet….” 

“And yet, here I am. Ten fucking years doing the same damn thing.”

“You could retire.” 

“Yes, you could.” 

There was a moment of silence. 

“But we know you won’t,” He said quietly. 

McClane sighed. 

“How is Lucy? She called me for a moment then she had to go,” He said. 

“She is good. We are getting good. I am going to visit Jack. Wait a minute, why did my daughter call you before me?” 

“Like I told you, dumbass, your kids like me more than you. Of course, it is because I give better gifts and remember things like you know…their graduations and birthdays and shit.”

“I remember their birthdays!” 

“Calling Holly doesn’t count, man.” 

McClane just mumbled under his breathe. 

-DHDHDHDH-

“So, how was Russia?” He asked. 

“Cold,” McClane mumbled. 

“How is Jack?” 

“Pissed off but good. He says hey by the way and thanks for the upgrade.” 

“No problem. No surprise there. It seems to be a family thing.” 

“Being pissed off at me?” 

“Pretty much.”

McClane laughed. 

“I did a lot of things to pissed them off.” 

“You sure did.” 

“But I think we are good now. We will be good soon.” 

“Oh?” 

“When we get back, Lucy, Jack, and I are going to talk.” 

“About fucking time.” 

McClane laughed again. 

“I know, right?!” 

“Just don’t mess it up.” 

“I won’t.” 

There was a pause and mumble. 

“I think…it is time.” 

“Time?” He said in confusion. 

“To retire.” 

“About fucking time.” 

“I know. I know. Hey, Zeus?” 

A part of him wanted to correct McClane on his name. Just for old time sakes but right now, it wasn’t the time. 

“Thanks.” 

He smiled softly into the phone. 

“No problem, dumbass.” 

End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
